Consecuencias
by Aulu
Summary: Misaki, involucrado en una obra de teatro de su universidad. Akihiko, siempre poniendo las cosas a su favor ¿Qué saldrá de todo esto?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Junjou Romantica pertenecen a la gran Shungiku Nakamura.

Capítulo 1

Actividades extraacadémicas

Los ojos de Misaki comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, ya debía de ser hora de alistarse para ir a la universidad. Le extrañó no haber escuchado la alarma del despertador por lo que pensó que quizá se había despertado antes de la hora. Intentó volver a dormir pero algo lo inquietaba. Aún somnoliento sintió la calidez de otro cuerpo junto al suyo. Abrió bien los ojos y se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba en un cuarto lleno de juguetes y osos de peluches. No había duda, estaba en el cuarto de su casero. Dio la vuelta lentamente y se encontró con el rostro Akihiko quien aún dormía plácidamente.

Maldito Usagi, nuevamente me has traído hasta tu cuarto mientras dormía – pensó Misaki mientras revisaba su cuerpo por encima del piyama para verificar que "todo estuviera en orden"

Al parecer no pasó nada…después de todo ayer era la entrega del manuscrito y ha dormido poco esta semana…¡Me salvé! –se dijo a si mismo Misaki.

Misaki, animado, pretendía salir de la cama para dirigirse a su habitación cuando unos brazos lo rodearon y lo volvieron a acomodar debajo de las sábanas.

¿A dónde crees que vas? –preguntó Akihiko aún con los ojos cerrados.

¡Usagi, ya te he dicho que no te hagas el dormido! Además, tengo que ir a la universidad, no sé ni qué hora es gracias a tu gran idea de traerme a tu cuarto –se quejó el menor.

Esta semana te he extrañado mucho…¿y tú? ¿cuánto me has extrañado? –interrogó Akihiko mientras comenzaba a levantar el polo de Misaki y a rozar con sus manos el pecho de su uke.

Usa…gi...no hagas esas preguntas…en verdad…me…tengo que ir…- Akihiko con sus acciones tornó el rostro de Misaki de un color carmín.

Misaki se movía inquieto. Por más que lo negara en verdad había extrañado el tener contacto con el escritor. El tiempo transcurrido había vuelto a Misaki más sensible a las caricias de su seme.

Ríndete –susurró Akihiko en la oreja de Misaki.

Akihiko se posicionó encima de Misaki y disfrutó de la vista que tenía: el rostro de Misaki coloreado de un tono carmín, sus ojos color esmeralda que reflejaban deseo y su pecho que se movía a un rápido compás producto de su agitada respiración.

Akihiko acercó su rostro al de Misaki y comenzó a besarlo. Esa mañana compensaría todos los besos y caricias que no había podido darle a su uke en esa odiosa semana de trabajo.

Ah…ah…-gemía Misaki al sentir la mano de Akihiko bajando por su vientre.

La mano de Akihiko no tardó en agarrar la hombría de Misaki. Empezó a masturbarlo con un vaivén lento para luego aumentar el ritmo.

Usagi…si sigues….yo… -avisó el menor

Akihiko procedió entonces bajar su rostro para saborear el miembro de Misaki lo que le arrancó un profundo gemido de placer.

Ahhhh…Usagi…no… -

Casi al momento Misaki dejó escapar toda su semilla en los labios de Akihiko quien bebió hasta la última gota.

Al parecer me habías extrañado más de lo que pensé –comentó Akihiko en un tono burlón pero a la vez seductor.

…- Misaki no contestó. El aire le faltaba debido al profundo orgasmo que acababa de experimentar. Ahora el turno de Akihiko.

Akihiko, primero, terminó de desvestir al menor para luego despojarse de sus prendas. Su mano se dirigió a la entrada de su uke y un dedo ingresó en el cálido interior de Misaki.

Ah…ah…ah…-gemía el menor rendido ante el placer que su seme le hacía experimentar.

Cuando al fin tres fueron los dedos que lograron ingresar al interior del menor el miembro de Akihiko reclamaba atención. El mayor entonces dirigió su erecto miembro a la entrada de Misaki y comenzó a empujarlo hacia el interior. Misaki sintió como el palpitante miembro de Usagi terminaba de crecer aún más dentro de él.

A los gemidos de Misaki se unieron las profundas respiraciones de Usagi. El vaivén de sus cuerpos unidos a la perfección había empezado. Primero, con un ritmo lento. Luego, las caderas de Akihiko aceleraron para que el contacto sea lo más profundo y placentero posible.

Te amo Misaki –

Usagi…yo…-

Misaki no pudo terminar de hablar. Nuevamente una oleada de placer recorrió su cuerpo. Terminó en la mano de Akihiko y este en el interior de Misaki.

Akihiko retiró su miembro de la cavidad de Misaki. Al ver que su uke aún no se recomponía de su segundo orgasmo lo acomodó en la cama y se sentó a su lado.

¿Seguirás negando lo mucho que me extrañaste? –dijo Akihiko

¡Lo niego rotundamente! –respondió un avergonzado Misaki que se tapaba la cara con una almohada.

Iré a darme un baño, ¿quieres venir? –preguntó pícaramente Akihiko

¡No! A esta hora debería estar en clase, no perderé más tiempo –dijo tercamente Misaki quien intentó levantarse de la cama pero el dolor en la parte baja que siempre le ocasionaba el tener relaciones se lo impidió.

Descansa un momento, iré a bañarme y luego haré el desayuno –Akihiko se levantó y salió de la habitación no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a Misaki.

¿Akihiko hará el desayuno? Hoy, definitivamente, no es un buen día –pensó Misaki.

La mañana transcurrió con calma en el departamento del escritor. Luego de bañarse Misaki desayunó con Akihiko quien, al parecer, había mejorado bastante en la cocina. Al menos la comida no estaba ni cruda ni quemada. Misaki preparó y dejó listo el almuerzo en el refrigerador y rápidamente se alistó para ir a la universidad. Había perdido las clases de la mañana pero podía hacer que el día fuera algo productivo si al menos iba a las clases de la tarde.

Usagi, ya me tengo que ir a la universidad. Dejé el almuerzo en la nevera así que sólo caliéntalo cuando tengas hambre –

Yo te llevo. Son sólo cinco minutos en mi… –

auto deportivo rojo –dijeron al unísono.

Misaki había escuchado esa frase salir mil veces de la boca del escritor. Y sabía que no aceptaría un no como respuesta.

Nos vemos para cenar –dijo Misaki mientras bajaba del carro de Akihiko cuando llegaron a la puerta de la universidad.

Que tengas un buen día –le contestó Akihiko con una sonrisa. El sol de la tarde iluminaba su rostro y acentuaba el contraste entre el color de sus ojos y su cabello.

Gra…gracias –respondió Misaki ruborizado ante tal escena. Akihiko era atractivo y si se le sumaba un gesto como ese era capaz de poner nervioso a su tímido Misaki.

Al ingresar a la universidad se dio con la sorpresa que había una especie de feria. Stands con diferentes nombres de lo que parecían ser talleres estaban colocados en la parte central de la universidad. Los alumnos iban y venían emocionados de un lado a otro.

Misaki, ¿cómo estás? Pensé que ya no vendrías –le dijo Sumi-sempai al verlo. Él, con un aire fresco y despreocupado, llevaba su maletín de la universidad sobre el hombro.

Hola, es que…tuve… un pequeño retraso –imágenes de lo que ocurrió en el cuarto de Akihiko llegaron a su mente.

Voy a matar a Usagi –pensó Misaki.

¿Qué…qué es todo esto? –preguntó nerviosamente Misaki, mirando el tumulto, tanto para cambiar de tema como para quitarse la curiosidad.

¿Lo olvidaste? Hoy es la inscripción a las actividades extraacadémicas. Ayer te mencioné algo al respecto –

…-Misaki quedó en shock.

Su memoria finalmente reaccionó. Por ello había dormido en su cuarto y puesto el despertador. Tenía que haber ido temprano a la universidad para inscribirse. Oscuros pensamientos hacía Akihiko invadieron su mente.

Bueno, si no pude inscribirme supongo que podrá ser para la siguiente ocasión ¿no? –preguntó Misaki simulando estar relajado.

Mmm…Tienes que llevar al menos 2 en toda tu carrera y este es tu último año. Si no ingresas este ciclo a al menos una eso quiere decir que el próximo tendrías que llevar dos. Lo cual es prácticamente imposible ya que casi siempre el horario en que todas las actividades se realizan es el mismo para que no existan quejas de los alumnos –

Misaki desesperado se dirigió al stand del taller de cocina. Si había un taller que podría pasar fácilmente era ese pero ya estaba lleno. También ya habían llenado sus vacantes los talleres de repostería, manga, pintura y todas las opciones que Misaki había tenido en mente. Sólo quedaba cupo en uno que otro taller.

¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Lograste encontrar algo? –preguntó Sumi-sempai al ver a Misaki regresar de su desesperada incursión.

Solo hay tres talleres que tienen cupos –contestó desanimado.

¿Cuáles son? -

El de hockey, el de oratoria y el de teatro…-Misaki no lograba imaginarse en ninguno de esos.

Pues escoge rápido porque ya están empezando a guardar sus cosas. Además, ya deberías estar en el salón –

Misaki volteó y con horror pudo comprobar que lo que decía Sumi-sempai era cierto. No sabía cuál decisión tomar pero tomando en cuenta las tres opciones creyó ver claramente cuál era la opción correcta. Sacó un lapicero y escribió  
rápidamente su nombre en una de las fichas de inscripción.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Cara o Cruz**

Misaki se dirigió corriendo hacia los stands. Una de sus manos sujetaba con fuerza la ficha de inscripción que tenía que entregar.

Creo que oratoria es la mejor opción, solo tendré que decir algún tipo de discurso o algo así. Usagi siempre da discursos en las presentaciones o premiaciones de sus libros, si él puede yo también podré. –se decía a si mismo Misaki para animarse.

Buenas…tardes…vengo…a…inscribirme –dijo Misaki agitado tras haber corrido.

Lo sentimos pero hace un instante que la última vacante que quedaba fue tomada. –contestó el encargado.

Misaki no perdió más tiempo y se dirigió hacia la que era su segunda opción.

¡Hockey! Si, quizá deba probar suerte ahí. Después de todo un poco de ejercicio no me matará. Quien sabe hasta termine siendo la estrella del equipo –pensaba mientras se imaginaba anotando el punto de la victoria en medio de hurras del equipo y del público.

Vengo a inscribirme –dijo Misaki con una sonrisa al llegar.

¿Tú? Lo sentimos pero para poder inscribirte necesitas medir por lo menos 1.85 y dudo mucho que tengas esa talla. –respondió el entrenador del equipo mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Pero...¿no podría hacer una excepción? Realmente necesito inscribirme en su taller… –

Por su propia seguridad no podemos aceptarlo. –

El fugaz sueño de Misaki, de ser un popular jugador de hockey, se hizo humo. Adiós a las personas que coreaban su nombre. Misaki sabía que no tenía otra opción así que fue al último taller que quedaba, el de teatro.

¿Aún hay cupo? –preguntó al llegar.

¡Si, aún nos quedan vacantes! –le contestó el encargado del taller con una sonrisa en el rostro. Era un hombre alto de contextura delgada.

No se preocupe, muchas gracias de todas formas…-

¿Qué? ¿En verdad puedo inscribirme? –reaccionó Misaki

Si, solo tiene que llenar la ficha de inscripción -

¿No es necesario algún requisito en especial? ¿No tengo que medir 1.85? –Misaki no podía creer que al fin fuera aceptado en algún lugar.

No, cualquiera puede inscribirse en nuestro taller. -

Misaki, animado en el momento por al fin haber sido aceptado en un taller, llenó la ficha y la entregó.

Muchas gracias. La primera sesión del taller tendrá lugar el viernes a las 3 de la tarde en el teatro de la universidad. –le dijo el encargado con una gran sonrisa.

Ahí estaré, muchas gracias. -

Misaki, en un inicio, estaba incluso hasta feliz de haber conseguido inscribirse pero conforme pasaban las horas lo que era alegría se fue transformando en angustia.

¿Por qué tuve que inscribirme? Bueno, si, no tenía opción pero ¿actuar? Ojalá sea algo pequeño o que hayan otras tareas que se pueda hacer…-pensaba Misaki durante las clases.

¿Qué tal te fue en la universidad? –preguntó Akihiko al ver a su uke llegar muy silencioso al departamento.

No muy bien, terminé inscrito en un taller que no quería. -

¿Por qué? -

Los demás talleres llenaron sus vacantes. -

Deberías inscribirte con anticipación. –comentó despreocupadamente Akihiko mientras ojeaba su periódico.

Estúpido, fue por tu culpa que llegué tarde y pasó todo esto. –dijo Misaki totalmente exasperado.

Al parecer alguien quiere eludir su responsabilidad. –respondió Akihiko quien ni se inmutó por lo dicho por Misaki. Akihiko solo tenía una cosa en mente.

¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? -

Fuiste tú quien no se acordó. No es mi culpa que seas tan lujurioso y te dejes llevar tan fácilmente en los momentos de placer. –dijo pícaramente Akihiko.

Me distraje, eso le puede pasar a cualquiera. No soy un lujurioso. –dijo Misaki avergonzado.

Akihiko sabía muy bien cómo cambiar cualquier situación a su favor.

¿No? ¿Estás seguro? –preguntaba Akihiko a la par que se iba acercando a su uke hasta arrinconarlo en una de las paredes.

No -

¿Y si te toco aquí? –

Las manos de Akihiko subieron el polo del menor. Una se dirigió hacia uno de sus botones mientras la otra iba bajando hacia el miembro de Misaki.

Usagi…no…de nuevo…no…-

Lo de la mañana no ha sido suficiente. Necesito volver a recargar…-susurró al oído de Misaki.

Misaki forcejeó por unos instantes más pero terminó rendido nuevamente ante las sensaciones que Akihiko le proporcionaba. Los besos de Akihiko se encargaron de callar cualquier protesta. Una vez que Akihiko tenía pleno control de la situación llevó cargado a Misaki a su habitación y lo lanzó a la cama con el solo propósito de terminar lo que, desde su punto de vista, solo habían empezado en la mañana…

Los días pasaron lentamente para Misaki hasta que el día de su primera lección en el taller de teatro al fin había llegado.

Misaki se dirigió al teatro de la universidad. El ambiente lo sobrecogió. El piso era de madera y las paredes habían sido hechas de roca pulida. El escenario tenía suficiente altura como para que todos los espectadores pudiera ver la obra desde cualquier punto. El telón principal se hallaba abierto y acomodado como si se trataran de dos cortinas gigantes envueltas cada una en unas gruesas cuerdas doradas. Detrás de este, un segundo telón de color escarlata impedía ver el camino que conducía hacia los camerinos. Las butacas de terciopelo que lucían vacías parecía que esperaban el momento en que la función empezase. El ambiente hizo que Misaki contuviera el aliento. No se dio cuenta hasta pasado un rato que había alguien detrás de él.

¿Sumi-senpai? –dijo Misaki al voltear por esa extraña de sentirse observado y reconocer la silueta que lo acompañaba.

Misaki, ¿qué haces por aquí? -

Vine al taller de teatro, fue el único taller en el que encontré un cupo. –

Entonces seremos compañeros, también estoy inscrito en ese taller. -

¿Por qué no me dijiste? Hubiera entrado sin tantas dudas. –le reprochó Misaki.

No quería que te incomodaras. Sabía que este taller no era una de tus primeras opciones. –

Misaki se quedó pensando un momento. Realmente Sumi-senpai era una persona madura. Iba a empezar a preguntarle algo pero fue interrumpido por un grupo de cinco personas que llegaron a donde estaban. Pudo reconocer a dos de ellos. Uno era al que le había dado su ficha de inscripción y otro era el temible profesor de literatura: Hiroki Kamijo, más conocido como "El demonio Kamijou".

¿Qué hace él aquí? –pensó Misaki atemorizado ante su presencia.

Buenas tardes, muchas gracias por asistir. Mi nombre es Ichiro y soy el encargado de este taller. Quisiera que cada uno se presente. -

Eran en total cinco alumnos los inscritos. Además de Misaki y Sumi-senpai conformaban el grupo una chica de nombre Tamiko y dos chicos: Kai y Daysuke. Todos parecieron ser personas amables a los ojos de Misaki.

Como podrán ver son solo cinco las personas inscritas así que la obra que montaremos ha tenido que ser cuidadosamente seleccionada para que se adapte a nuestras necesidades. El maestro Hiroki me ayudó en la selección. Hiroki ¿quisieras decir algo? – dijo animadamente Ichiro.

…-Hiroki no dijo nada. Daba la impresión que había sido llevado a la fuerza y que sus pensamientos se encontraban en otro lado.

Bueno, ¿tienen ustedes algunas preguntas antes de continuar? –preguntó Ichiro a su pequeño grupo.

¿Por qué somos tan pocos? –preguntó Daisuke.

Normalmente siempre se reinscriben en este taller un grupo de jóvenes que les encanta actuar. Así que las vacantes que quedaban eran en el trabajo de producción. Trabajo que atraía a los estudiantes porque no tenían que poner un pie en escena. En cambio ahora la situación es muy diferente. La única persona que quedó del grupo original ha sido Tamiko. –Ichiro le dedicó una sonrisa a esta última.

Todos voltearon a verla ante lo cual ella se sonrojó. Era un chica tímida cuando sus pies no estaban en el escenario. Tenía ojos color miel y el cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura.

¿Cuántas personas actuarán? –preguntó Kai.

Serán dos las personas elegidas. Una de ellas será Tamiko ya que es la única mujer inscrita y uno de los papeles debe de ser representado por ella. Hiroki, por favor, has el honor de decir la obra y de qué trata para que puedan entender por qué digo esto. –

La obra que representarán se basará en uno de los poemas escritos por William Shakespeare: Venus y Adonis. Este poema trata de la pasión que siente Venus por Adonis. Ella trata de convencerlo de que se quede a su lado pero él no está interesado. El eje de la obra es el ofrecimiento de Venus, el rechazo de Adonis y el trágico desenlace. Es así como Venus sentencia que el amor siempre irá acompañado de dolor. –explicó Hiroki. Cuando hablaba de literatura se veía muy concentrado y transmitía el deseo de escuchar más. Sus palabras incluso subieron los ánimos de los chicos quienes empezaban a pensar que sería un orgullo tener un papel importante en la obra.

Más les vale hacerlo bien, es una obra clásica y no quisiera que lo que aquí se represente no esté a la altura. Por ello, vendré a inspeccionar algunos ensayos. Ahora tengo que retirarme a dar clases, hasta pronto. –con estas palabras de Hiroki, los chicos volvieron a sucumbir en el deseo de nunca haberse inscrito.

Bueno, ahora procederemos a sortear los roles. En parejas, cada uno elegirá o cara o cruz. Una vez que se pongan de acuerdo sacaré al azar un papel en el cual estará inscrito el nombre del rol que llevará a cabo la persona cuyo lado de la moneda quede a la vista. –dijo Ichiro.

Que no me toque ser Adonis, que me toque participar en otra tarea –era el desesperado pensamiento de Misaki.

Daisuke y Kai –llamó Ichiro a la par que sacaba un papel y lo desenvolvía.

El cargo que se sorteará es el de encargado de escenografía. ¿Ya eligieron su lado de la moneda? –

Daisuke había elegido cara y Kai cruz. Sabido esto Ichiro lanzó la moneda al aire.

El elegido es Kai. –sentenció Ichiro al ver que el lado moneda que quedaba a la vista era cruz.

Ahora, Daisuke quédate ahí. Misaki, por favor, ponte a su lado –dijo Ichiro repitiendo la acción de sacar uno de los papeles.

El cargo que se sorteará es el de encargado vestuario. –

Yo soy cruz y Misaki es cara –dijo Daisuke.

La moneda fue lanzada nuevamente al aire mientras Misaki deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él saliera elegido.

No me importaría pincharme con mil agujas a cambio de no tener que actuar. –pensaba Misaki.

El elegido es Daisuke.-

Misaki se decepcionó.

Ahora Sumi y Misaki -

El cargo que se sorteará es el de papel de Adonis. Eso quiere decir que la persona cuyo lado de la moneda no salga automáticamente quedará como encargado de guión. -

¿Ya quedaron qué lado elige cada uno?

Elige tú, Misaki, nunca he tenido suerte para estas cosas. –

Este…yo…mmm…Sumi que sea cara y yo seré cruz. –dijo dubitativo.

Tamiko miraba nerviosamente a Sumi.

La moneda volvió a ser lanzada al aire…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **La oportunidad de Akihiko**

La moneda volvió a ser lanzada al aire.

 _Por favor, que suceda un milagro y no sea elegido –pensaba Misaki siguiendo con la mirada todo el trayecto de la moneda._

Bien, ya tenemos a nuestro Adonis.- dijo Ichiro con una sonrisa.

¿Quién salió elegido? –preguntaron todos.

Sumi-senpai, sobre ti recae el papel de Adonis. Misaki, serás el encargado del guión. –

Misaki no podía creer que sus ruegos habían sido escuchados. Le comenzó a dar cierta lástima Sumi-senpai pero pensaba que así eran mejor las cosas. Después de todo, él parecía el más adecuado para ese papel. Misaki no se veía como un Adonis y no creía que alguien pudiera verlo así.

Esto…Sumi-senpai, te ayudaré en lo que pueda. –se ofreció Misaki.

Muchas gracias, Misaki. Bueno, supongo que la suerte estuvo de tu lado hoy. Ni modo, sobre alguien tenía que recaer este papel. –

Sumi…yo…si también necesitas de mi ayuda también puedes contar conmigo. Esforcémonos juntos. –dijo Tamiko a Sumi totalmente ruborizada.

 _¿Puede ser que a Tamiko le guste Sumi? –pensó Misaki._

Sumi agradeció el ofrecimiento de Tamiko pero de una manera un tanto fría e incómoda.

Ya tenemos todos los papeles asignados. Sumi y Tamiko serán Adonis y Venus respectivamente. Daisuke eres el encargado de vestuario, Kai el de escenografía y Misaki el de guión. –dijo Ichiro.

Daisuke y Kai no se confíen y traten de tener todo lo que necesitará para la puesta en escena lo antes posible. Si llegamos a tener una práctica final con la escenografía puesta y el vestuario sería ideal. Kai recuerda que puedes pedir ayuda a los demás ya que el trabajo de escenografía es pesado. Misaki, el guión, o al menos la primera parte, debe de estar listo para la próxima semana. –continuó explicando Ichiro.

¿Para la próxima semana? –Misaki comenzó a inquietarse.

Si, cuanto antes tengamos la versión final será mejor para que Sumi y Tamiko vayan aprendiendo sus líneas. –Ichiro sacó un libro y se lo dio a Misaki.

Esa es la obra original. Está en inglés para que leas la versión original y de acuerdo a ello hacer las elecciones que creas convenientes. Claro que igual pasará por mi revisión. –

¿En inglés? Me demoraré meses solo en traducir. –pensaba un afligido Misaki.

¿Hay alguien a quien pueda pedir ayuda? Digo…porque siempre es bueno tener la opinión de alguien más. -preguntó nerviosamente Misaki.

Mmm puedes consultar con Hiroki. –

 _Estoy perdido. –pensó Misaki._

Pero Misaki…¿por qué no le preguntas a Akihiko? ¿es verdad que eres cercano a él? Se rumorea que te han visto llegar en su carro y que siempre te recoge. –preguntó Daisuke.

¿Es verdad? ¿Conoces al gran escritor Usami Akihiko? –preguntó emocionado Ichiro.

Si…era mejor amigo de mi hermano…una larga historia... –respondió nerviosa y avergonzadamente Misaki.

 _Él y su costumbre de traerme en su auto deportivo rojo llamando toda la atención. Lo mataré, lo mataré, lo mataré. –pensaba enojado._

En ese caso que suerte que te tocó encargarte del guión. Con la influencia que debes de haber recibido de él estoy seguro que ya te hayas compenetrado con la literatura y esta tarea será sencilla para ti.-

¿Compenetrado con la literatura yo? Apenas y pude leer un par de libros de Usagi…lo que me gusta es el manga…-

Si, será sencillo. –se obligó a mentir Misaki simulando estar despreocupado.

Ya teniendo todo asignado y ya que no se puede avanzar más por hoy ya terminamos. Pueden irse a sus casas. –dijo Ichiro.

Poco a poco se fueron despidiendo todos. Tamiko se despidió torpemente de Sumi. Al final, quedaron Sumi y Misaki quienes se dirigieron a la salida de la universidad.

Misaki, ya que eres el encargado de hacer la adaptación del guión ¿podrías hacerme un favor? –

Claro, ¿de qué se trata? –

Si bien sé que el tema de la obra es el amor. Por favor, trata que la adaptación sea lo menos…mmm… melosa posible. Me sentiría incómodo si fuera así. –

¿Tamiko no te agrada? –

De la forma en que ella quisiera que la vea no. –

Misaki se quedó pensativo.

 _Tamiko parece una buena chica y es bonita. ¿Será que a Sumi le gusta otra persona?¿Es porque es una chica?...¿O…quizá…es…que le sigue gustado Usagi? No…no puede ser posible…A lo mejor simplemente no le gusta ¿qué hay de malo en ello? –se decía a si mismo._

¿Akihiko no vendrá a recogerte hoy? –preguntó Sumi alejando a Misaki de sus pensamientos.

No, nuevamente está ocupado con sus manuscritos. –

Bueno, iré a una librería que conozco por aquí. Nos vemos el próximo viernes. –

Si, hasta luego. –se despidió Misaki y se dirigió al departamento que compartía con el escritor.

Luego de una larga tarde, Misaki al fin estaba en casa. Al llegar no encontró a Akihiko. Le había avisado que quizá demoraría un poco en la editorial. Misaki se dedicó a preparar la cena y a servirla en la mesa para que estuviera lista para cuando Akihiko llegara. Sabía que llegaría para comer con él. Nunca rompería su promesa.

Después de dejar todo listo se dispuso a ojear el libro que Ichiro le había dado. En verdad, estaba completamente en inglés. Misaki no sabía por dónde empezar. Justo en ese momento llegó Akihiko.

Usagi, buenas noches. –

Buenas noches. –respondió Akihiko quién llegaba cansado y se dirigió directamente a la mesa para comer.

Comieron silenciosamente. Al parecer Akihiko no había tenido un buen día y Misaki al ver su estado sabía que no era un buen momento para pedirle ayuda con el guión ya que saldría a la luz el tema del taller y que Sumi estaba inscrito también. Eso definitivamente no le agradaría a Akihiko.

Ya cuando acabaron la cena y tomaban té en el sofa Akihiko se encontraba casi como siempre.

¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿Alguna novedad? –

Pues…todo bien…hoy fue la primera sesión del taller al que me inscribí…-dijo cautelosamente Misaki.

Cierto, ¿en qué taller te llegaste a inscribir? Se me pasó preguntarte sobre ese tema. Después de todo me distraje haciéndote… -

¡No es necesario que lo recuerdes en voz alta! –gritó Misaki avergonzado –Yo…estoy inscrito en el taller de… teatro…

¿Si? ¿Y qué haces ahí? –preguntó un asombrado Akihiko.

Estoy encargado del guión –

¿Qué obra harán? –preguntó Akihiko con curiosidad.

Venus y Adonis. –

Recuerdo haber leído esa obra cuando vivía en Inglaterra. –comentó Akihiko- Y ¿quiénes serán los actores?

Eh…La chica es una estudiante que se llama Tamiko y… el otro papel lo hará…Sumi-senpai…-

Retírate. No quiero que estés cerca de ese tipo. –dijo Akihiko mirando seriamente a su uke.

¡No! No tengo opción, tengo que llevarlo o no podré graduarme el próximo ciclo. Además, el actuará con Tamiko y yo simplemente veré el guión ¿qué hay de malo en eso? –

…-Akihiko aún no estaba convencido.

Y ya que llegamos al tema del guión…yo me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar…Está en inglés, en traducirlo me demoraría años y además tengo que hacer la adaptación…Claro que si estás muy ocupado yo entiendo, no quiero ser una molestia… –dijo Misaki con voz que denotaba que realmente necesitaba de su ayuda.

Nunca serías una molestia. ¿Algún requerimiento acerca del guión? –Akihiko comenzaba a ablandarse.

Mmm no, solo que Sumi quería que no lo haga tan apasionado…está un poco incómodo por ese lado. –dijo inocentemente Misaki.

 _Así que Sumi estás incómodo con ese papel…creo que tengo la oportunidad perfecta de molestar un poco a ese sujeto además de poder cobrar muy bien este favor a Misaki…-pensó Usagi._

Te ayudaré. –dijo Akihiko decidido sin dejar de mirar a Misaki.

¿En serio? –preguntó Misaki feliz de no tener que vérselas solo con el guión sin saber los planes de su seme.

Pero a cambio quiero…-comenzó a decir Akihiko

 _Nota de la autora:_

 _Gracias_ _zetsubo y_ NekoDanyhentai por _comentar. Tuve un inconveniente al subir este capítulo, recién me di cuenta que estaba mal subido y no se por qué sucedió eso...subiré el capítulo 4 en cuanto verifique que se ha subido correctamente este archivo._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Caprichos**

Pero a cambio quiero…-comenzó a decir Akihiko.

¿Qué? ¿Vas a pedir algo a cambio? –le interrumpió Misaki.

Algo no, un par de cosas…-

¿No puedes ayudarme de manera desinteresada? –preguntó Misaki con mirada asesina.

¿Quieres que te ayude a traducir y armar el guión? –

Te escucho. –

Primero, quiero que, sin protestar, dejes que te lleve y recoja los viernes del club de teatro. No quiero que pases más tiempo del necesario al lado de ese sujeto... –

 _Esa condición no está tan mal…-pensó Misaki_

…segundo, quiero que hasta el próximo viernes vayas voluntariamente a mi cuarto a dormir…. –continuó Akihiko mirando a su uke de manera lujuriosa.

 _Sabía que este pervertido pediría algo así…pero ¿hacer algo como volver a repetir la larga semana que tuve que reemplazar a Suzuki-san?... –comenzaba a desanimarse Misaki._

…pero para iniciar esta semana de trabajo como se debe, quiero que la primera noche me provoques. Puedes venir a mi cuarto desnudo o pidiendo que te haga mío. Cualquiera de las dos opciones estaría bien. Ahora, si se te ocurre algo más provocativo puedes hacerlo. –terminó de decir Akihiko con un brillo especial es sus ojos.

¡¿Qué?! ¡No hay manera! ¡Eres un viejo pervertido! ¡No pienso prostituirme por un estúpido guión!–

Para invertir mi tiempo en algo que representará el tal Sumi necesito un buen incentivo. -dijo Akihiko mientras encendía un cigarro.

…-

Si quieres que desde mañana empecemos a trabajar en esa obra, te espero esta noche en mi cuarto. Recuerda que el tiempo se irá agotando si no tomas una decisión rápida. –Akihiko le dedicó una mirada triunfal a Misaki antes de empezar a subir las escaleras y dirigirse a su habitación.

Ese Usagi…No, no dejaré que se salga con la suya. –

Luego de que Akihiko entrara en su habitación, Misaki, enfurecido, fue a la suya mientras lo maldecía por lo bajo. Decidió empezar él solo con la traducción.

¡Ja! Ya verá cuando acabe esto sin su ayuda.-

Pero no contaba con que el libro estaba escrito en un inglés antiguo además de que eran más de 60 páginas.

No hay manera de que acabe esto yo solo. Pero tampoco podría hacer las cosas que me pide Usagi…¿o si? –Misaki empezaba a ceder - Ir desnudo, definitivamente no. Ir suplicando que me haga suyo…mil veces no…Quizá si simplemente voy a su habitación…es como tomar la iniciativa…

Misaki, luego de dar mil vueltas al tema, se encontró tocando la puerta de la habitación de Akihiko.

 _¿Podrá ser que Misaki...aceptó? -pensó Akihiko._

Pasa. –dijo en voz alta para que Misaki lo escuchara del otro lado de la puerta.

Misaki abrió la puerta de la habitación. Por lo avergonzado que estaba la abrió muy despacio. Le daba mucha vergüenza el tener que haberse rebajado a cumplir los requerimientos del escritor.

Debido a la oscuridad de la habitación, Akihiko no podía ver muy bien a su uke quien se había quedado pegado a la puerta luego de entrar.

Ven junto a mi. -le pidió.

Misaki caminó lentamente y llegó al lado de la cama de Akihiko. La luz de la luna que se colaba por las cortinas dejó a Akihiko poder ver finalmente a su uke.

Misaki solo portaba sus bóxer y llevaba encima una de las camisas de Akihiko. Las mangas las había remangado de tal manera que le llegaban a la altura de los codos. La camisa estaba desabotonada por lo que dejaba ver su torso. A pesar de que solo la luz de la luna lo iluminaba se podía notar que su rostro se hallaba completamente ruborizado. Sin embargo, la mirada de Misaki se mantenía firme mirando fijamente a Akihiko.

Vine a…provocarte. –dijo Misaki decidido.

Realmente el que lo dijera no era necesario. Había sido una actitud infantil por lo que Akihiko no pudo contener la risa. Su Misaki era tan inocente.

¿De qué crees que te estás riendo? –

Akihiko se levantó de la cama y se acercó donde Misaki. Posó una de sus manos sobre el rostro de su pequeño para levantarle el mentón y proceder a darle un beso.

Eres muy tierno…-

Akihiko rodeó a Misaki hasta quedar detrás de él. La mano que aún seguía en su mentón la movió para hacer que la cabeza de Misaki girara un poco y poder posar sus labios ahora sobre el cuello de su uke. La otra mano que estaba libre fue recorriendo el torso del menor hasta llegar a uno de sus botones y empezar a juguetear con el.

Usagi…-

Misaki se dejó llevar por las caricias que Akihiko le proporcionaba. El sentir su respiración en su cuello y el torso del escritor detrás suyo lo excitaba demasiado. Además, Akihiko solo tenía su bóxer puesto y Misaki no tardó en sentir un bulto detrás suyo.

Las manos frías de Akihiko comenzaron a descender. Una bajó para comenzar a masturbar a Misaki mientras que la otra se dirigió a su entrada. Un dedo de Akihiko comenzó la tarea de prepararlo.

Ahhh…ahhh…-

Los gemidos de Misaki se hicieron más fuertes. Al estar de pie, no pudo evitar recostarse un poco sobre el torso de su seme.

Akihiko mientras seguía con la tarea de masturbar y preparar a Misaki para una intromisión mayor lo fue guiando al borde la cama. Una vez ahí quitó el bóxer de Misaki. Guió a su uke para que se sentara en la cama y comenzó a masturbarlo pero ahora utilizando su boca. La lengua de Akihiko recorría la base y longitud del miembro de su uke sin dejar ni un espacio sin explorar.

Ahhh….Usagi…me vengo….-advirtió el menor.

Entonces, córrete. –fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

Misaki no se contuvo y alcanzó el orgasmo haciendo que su semen manchara su abdomen.

Una vez que su pequeño se hubo recuperado, Akihiko le hizo ponerse en pie nuevamente. El escritor procedió primero a quitarle la camisa y luego guió a Misaki para que apoyara sus rodillas en el borde de la cama y quedara en cuatro. Teniendo tal vista no pudo aguantar más. Su erección ya le dolía un poco producto de la excitación y de la espera. Se despojó que la única prenda que tenía puesta. Posicionó su miembro en la entrada de Misaki y lo penetró gentilmente para que no le doliera. Pasado un momento comenzó a embestirlo mientras lo volvía a masturbar con su mano.

El ritmo de las embestidas se fue haciendo más rápido. Misaki se aferraba fuertemente a las sábanas con sus manos. El placer de sentir el miembro de Akihiko entrando y saliendo de él lo embriagaba.

No podré…contenerme…-gimió Misaki. Sabía que falta poco para que volviera a llegar al clímax.

Akihiko continuó embistiendo a Misaki hasta sentir que la estreches del cuerpo del menor lo aprisionaba. Misaki se había corrido y él no tardó mucho en alcanzar el orgasmo y llenar a su uke con su semen.

Pasado el clímax Misaki y Akihiko se recostaron en la cama cansados y sudorosos. Akihiko abrazó entonces a su pequeño.

¿Sabes? –comenzó a hablar Akihiko

Así no hubieras venido a provocarme hubiera empezado a ayudarte mañana mismo. –le confesó Akihiko

¡¿Queeeee?! ¿Eso quiere decir que hice esto en vano? –chilló Misaki indignado.

En vano no. Me hiciste muy feliz. –le susurró con una sonrisa Akihiko.

…-

Eres muy lindo cuando te esfuerzas así. Gracias. –

Yo…no quiero que piense que hice esto solo por el guión…tú siempre tomas la iniciativa así que…además…gracias a ti…-dijo entrecortadamente Misaki.

Y dime, ¿por qué viniste usando una de mis camisas? –interrogó Akihiko.

Es que…recordé aquella vez que te fuiste a la fiesta con Aikawa y cuando regresaste me encontraste sujetando tu camisa mientras dormía…luego…mencionaste que eso…eso….te había provocado…-explicó Misaki rojo de vergüenza.

Te amo Misaki. –Akihiko estaba muy feliz al saber que Misaki guardaba en su memoria detalles así.

Sin esperar respuesta posó sus labios en los de Misaki. La noche recién empezaba para ellos dos…

Misaki durmió hasta casi entrada la tarde. Akihiko lo había dejado exhausto. Si ese era el inicio de semana Misaki no quería imaginarse como terminaría el viernes.

Para cuando despertó, Akihiko sostenía en sus manos la traducción completa.

¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto en tan poco tiempo? –preguntó asombrado Misaki.

¿Sabías que hoy en día hay versiones traducidas en internet? Solo tuve que revisarla y editarla. –contestó relajadamente Akihiko.

Definitivamente voy a matar a Usagi-san-pensó un furioso Misaki…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **Tentación**

¿Sabías que hoy en día hay versiones traducidas en internet? Solo tuve que revisar que estuviera bien –contestó relajadamente Akihiko.

Definitivamente voy a matar a Usagi-san-pensó un furioso Misaki…

¡Usagi, eso no es justo! Me hubieras podido aconsejar que buscara en internet desde un principio. –

Aunque así lo hubiera hecho ¿hubieras tú podido saber si la traducción estaba bien? –

¿Por qué siempre tiene que tener la razón? –Misaki miraba con furia a un relajado Akihiko.

Además, no me digas que no disfrutaste de hacer algo nuevo. Quizá deberías sorprenderme más seguido… –

¡No te acostumbres! ¡Eso jamás! Me voy de aquí. –

Misaki se levantó de la cama. La indignación que sentía en ese momento le hizo olvidar que se encontraba completamente desnudo.

Si no te pones algo encima, tomaré eso como una nueva provocación. –Akihiko disfrutaba de la vista que tenía.

¡Cierra los ojos! –

Misaki agarró la almohada más cercana que tenía a la vista y se la tiró a Akihiko. Los reflejos del mayor fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para atrapar la almohada con una de sus manos evitando que le diera en la cara.

Te comportas como si nunca te hubiera visto desnudo…-

No me importa. –Misaki alcanzó a ver sus bóxer y empezó a ponérselos rápidamente.

¿Sabías que cada vez que cierro los ojos puedo visualizar tu cuerpo? –Akihiko había cerrado los ojos a petición de su uke –Si…ahí está ese pequeño lunar que tienes cerca de…

¡Ábrelos, abre tus ojos! –gritaba Misaki para para evitar que Akihiko siguiera utilizando su mente de esa manera tan pervertida.

Akihiko continuaba con los ojos cerrados describiendo centímetro a centímetro cada detalle del cuerpo del cuerpo de su uke. Misaki, desesperado, se lanzó encima de Akihiko haciendo que ambos cayeran en la cama. La obra traducida que Akihiko tenía en la mano terminó desperdigada en el piso de la habitación.

¡Mira lo que has hecho! –se quejó Misaki.

¿Yo? Fuiste tú quien se me tiró encima. –dijo Akihiko haciendo reaccionar a Misaki.

Misaki, quien solo tenia sus bóxer puestos, estaba encima de Akihiko. Las manos del menor se aferraban a la camisa del escritor, las caderas de ambos chocaban y sus piernas se encontraban entrelazadas.

Este…mejor ya me voy. –dijo Misaki quien empezó a levantarse para evitar seguir en tal bochornosa posición.

Akihiko sin decir palabra intercambió los roles. Ahora él estaba encima de Misaki y sostenía las manos del menor.

¿Qué haces? Ya es tarde y no he avanzado nada... –Misaki intentaba librarse del agarre de Akihiko pero todo esfuerzo era inútil.

Eso hubieras pensado antes de seguir provocándome. –

¿Provocarte? ¡No he hecho tal cosa!. –

Akihiko empezó a besar a Misaki mientras este aún luchaba por soltarse del agarre del mayor. De pronto, el teléfono de Akihiko empezó a sonar. Esto distrajo momentáneamente al escritor.

Deberías de contestar. Quizá sea algo urgente de la editorial. –dijo Misaki tratando de convencerlo.

Esto es más urgente. –las inquietas manos de Akihiko empezaban a dirigirse peligrosamente al vientre de Misaki.

Si…pero…si no contestas… puede que Aikawa llegue de improviso más tarde…-logró decir Misaki.

Akihiko, irritado, fue a contestar el teléfono. Ahora que tenía a Misaki bajo su control por esa semana lo que menos quería era que alguien llegara a interrumpirlos. Misaki aprovechó la ocasión para recoger las hojas del piso y huir del cuarto de su seme para poder ir a darse una ducha. Estaba atrasado con las tareas y además debía de hacer el almuerzo.

Luego de la cena, Misaki y Akihiko se encontraban en la sala. Era hora que Misaki pusiera manos a la obra y armara el guión con la ayuda de Akihiko.

La obra es muy…digamos apasionada ¿no? –comentó Misaki mientras ojeaba la traducción.

Esa es la idea, ya que gira en torno al ofrecimiento insistente de Venus hacia Adonis. Lo que me recuerda algo que pasó anoche … -

¡Cállate! ¡No me compares! No hice nada de eso. –le reprochó Misaki con el rostro ruborizado.

Usagi, ahora que está todo traducido ¿cómo se hace un guión? -la cara de Misaki reflejaba claramente que no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar.

¿Por qué te tocó ser el encargado del guión? –le preguntó Akihiko en un tono burlón.

¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora? –respondió Misaki indignado.

Hay que seleccionar las partes que se puedan recortar. Ya que si se hiciera la obra tal como está tardaría mucho y los actores tendrían que aprenderse todo. –explicó Akihiko.

¿Recortar partes? –

Ajá, aquello que no es imprescindible. Como la ropa que tienes puesta…-

¡Ponte serio!

Solo hacía un ejemplo para que entendieras cómo se hace un guión. Ya que quién no sabe hacer un guión aquí eres tú. Como eres el encargado del guión pero no sabes como hacer uno…–comenzó a decir repetidamente Akihiko para irritar a Misaki.

¡Ya entendí! –la paciencia de Misaki estaba a punto de agotarse pero de pronto recordó la llamada de la tarde.

Usagi, ¿no tienes algo que escribir para la editorial? -

Toda mi atención es para ti. -

Eso no fue lo que pregunté…-

Si, pero…-

Anda a escribir, estaré bien. Puedo ir viendo qué se podría recortar y luego mañana lo revisas. Creo que podemos ir avanzando de este modo, así no te quitaré tiempo. –dijo decidido Misaki.

No me quitas tiempo. Pero para que estés tranquilo y no te preocupes, lo haremos del modo que dices. –Akihiko miró tiernamente a Misaki.

Akihiko sabía que Misaki se sentiría mal si se llegaba a atrasar con su trabajo. Bueno, Akihiko siempre se atrasaba pero no quería que Misaki se llegara a sentir culpable al encontrarse involucrado.

¿Usagi? –preguntó tímidamente Misaki.

¿Si? -

Muchas gracias. –dijo ruborizado.

Misaki. –

¿Qué? –

Te espero en mi cuarto para cuando quieras dormir. Recuerda que tenemos un acuerdo.-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Usagi…un día me las pagarás…-pensó Misaki.

Misaki terminó de hacer los primeros arreglos que pediría a Akihiko revisar al día siguiente. Ya era cerca de medianoche y tenía sueño. Misaki fue a su cuarto y se puso el piyama. Justo cuando estaba por entrar a su cama recordó el acuerdo que tenía con Akihiko. Se obligó a ir a la habitación de Akihiko. Se encontraba parado en frente de la puerta pensando qué hacer cuando una voz lo asustó.

¿Qué haces tan pensativo en medio del pasillo? –preguntó Akihiko al oído de su uke provocando que este gritara.

No hagas eso. –

¿Hacer qué? –

Asustarme. –

Me dirigía a mi habitación, acabo de terminar el primer avance del manuscrito ¿Vienes a dormir?. –

…S-si…fue parte del acuerdo….pero podemos olvidarlo…-dijo con una sonrisa tratando de huir de la situación.

Pasa. –Akihiko abrió la puerta de su habitación, Misaki no se libraría tan fácilmente de él.

Misaki, incómodo, se sentó en el borde la cama. Akihiko se deshizo de la corbata y comenzó a desabotonarse el chaleco y luego la camisa.

¿Qué crees que haces? –preguntó ruborizado el menor ante tal vista.

Me cambio de ropa. La gente utiliza piyama para dormir ¿lo sabías? –

Pero te estás…cambiando…mejor regreso cuando acabes… –

¿Qué sucede? ¿Te pone nervioso el verme así? –dijo Akihiko ya sin nada puesto en la parte de arriba.

Usagi eres un tonto…-Misaki se metió debajo de las sábanas y se tapó la cara con la almohada. -Más te vale que te pongas piyama.

Akihiko terminó de cambiarse y entró debajo de las sábanas también. Una sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba su rostro al ver la silueta de Misaki a su lado.

Recuerda que a partir de hoy es solo dormir. Dijiste bien claro la palabra dormir cuando me chantajeaste –le recordó Misaki.

¿Alguien dijo que íbamos a hacer algo más? Tienes una mente muy lujuriosa.-

Tonto. –Misaki cogí a Suzuki-san y lo colocó al medio de la cama.

Nada de Suzuki-san al medio. Quiero abrazar a Misaki. –

Los brazos de Akihiko rodearon a Misaki haciendo que los latidos del corazón del menor se aceleraran y se pusiera nervioso. El tener a Akihiko cerca de ese modo hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara así. Misaki sentía la calidez del pecho de su seme que subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración.

Akihiko no decía nada, al parecer se había quedado dormido inmediatamente. Aunque Misaki tenía sus dudas, no sería la primera vez que Akihiko simulaba estarlo para luego atacarlo. Misaki levantó la cabeza para ver a Akihiko, esto hizo que su boca se encontrara muy cerca de la del escritor haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas.

Los labios de Akihiko se encontraban semi abiertos. Misaki tuvo la tentación de darle un beso de buenas noches.

¿Qué cosas estoy pensando? Nunca me convertiré en un pervertido como él. –pensó.

Pero la tentación era grande. ¿Quizá porque el gran Akihiko se encontraba al fin a su merced y no al revés?

Tímidamente Misaki fue acercando su boca a la del escritor..

Solo será un roce…como si hubiera sido de casualidad…-pensó.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Una larga semana**

Tímidamente, Misaki fue acercando su boca a la del escritor.

 _Solo será un roce…como si hubiera sido de casualidad…-pensó._

Los labios de Misaki rozaban ya los del escritor cuando el menor sintió un calambre en la pierna. Esto hizo que el suave contacto fuera mucho más profundo del que había pretendido cuando se retorció producto del dolor.

 _Que no se haya despertado, que no se haya despertado…-rogaba Misaki quien era incapaz de moverse. Pero el aire empezaba a faltarle y tuvo que interrumpir el accidentado beso._

¿Tratando de atacarme mientras dormía? –los ojos violetas de Akihiko se encontraron con la mirada de Misaki.

N-no…lo puedo explicar…fue…tu culpa por abrazarme…y luego… me dio un calambre…-trataba de explicar Misaki totalmente ruborizado.

Si querías un beso de buenas noches me lo hubieras pedido. –

…Ya te dije que no es lo que piensas…espera ¡¿estabas despierto?! –Misaki, nuevamente, había caído en la trampa.

Ahora te daré eso y mucho más…-Misaki entendió por la mirada de Akihiko que no daría marcha atrás.

 _Yo y mis grandes ideas…-se lamentó Misaki._

Akihiko posó sus labios en los de Misaki interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, dejando su mente en blanco. Primero, el beso fue superficial. Luego, la boca de Akihiko fue reclamando su territorio. La lengua del escritor se introdujo en la boca del menor para empezar a juguetear dentro de ella.

Misaki no sabía cómo es que Akihiko podía dar esa clase de besos sin quedarse sin respiración. Como pudo, correspondió el beso haciendo que su lengua se encontrara torpemente con la del escritor. El hacer esto lo avergonzaba de sobremanera pero se trataba de Akihiko, era él y por eso estaba bien.

Las manos de Akihiko se colaron por debajo del piyama de Misaki. Suavemente, las yemas de sus dedos fueron delineando la espalda de su uke haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo placentero.

Akihiko sabía qué puntos atacar para que de la boca de Misaki salieran sin pudor aquellos gemidos que le gustaba tanto escuchar. Sus manos pasaron de la espalda al pecho del menor. Recorrieron con suavidad toda la piel hasta llegar a sus botones, uno de sus lugares más sensibles. Con sus dedos, empezó a estimularlos suavemente.

Ah…ah…-empezó a gemir Misaki.

¿Te gusta así o prefieres que lo haga con mi boca también? –le susurró al oído.

N-no digas esas cosas. –

Akihiko volteó a Misaki. De este modo el menor terminó dándole la espalda. Así las manos de Akihiko tendrían mayor libertad para recorrer su cuerpo.

El escritor le repartía besos en el cuello mientras una de sus manos seguía ocupada masajeando uno de sus botones y la otra se colaba por debajo del piyama y bóxer de Misaki. Akihiko liberó el miembro del menor y empezó a rozarlo de la base a la punta para terminar de endurecerlo. Esto hizo que Misaki empezara a gemir más fuerte.

Usa…gi…-

Misaki sentía detrás suyo el miembro ya endurecido de Akihiko. No era el único que estaba excitado.

Akihiko sabía que ya era hora de ir preparando a Misaki si dentro de poco quería estar dentro de él, y esto era algo que ya estaba deseando.

Con un solo movimiento, quitó las sábanas que los cubrían destapando a ambos. Misaki se encogió un poco, al menos antes la sábana lo protegía de la mirada del escritor pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

Akihiko acomodó a Misaki para que levantara un poco las piernas. Mientras una de sus manos masturbaba lentamente el miembro del menor la otra se dirigió a su entrada. La introducción del primer dedo hizo que Misaki arqueara un poco la espalda. Esa sensación extraña pero placentera empezaba a adueñarse de su cuerpo.

El ritmo de la mano de Akihiko aumentó un poco, esto hizo que unas gotas de semen salieran del miembro de Misaki. Esto le dio la señal de poder introducir otro dedo más. Los gemidos de Misaki iban llenando la habitación. Akihiko hacía todo el esfuerzo posible por controlarse. Aún faltaba un poco para que finalmente pudiera ingresar y ser uno con Misaki.

Cuando el tercer dedo ingresó, Akihiko ya estaba en su límite. Su miembro también pedía atención. Dejó de masturbar a Misaki y con la mano libre empezó a bajar el pantalón de su piyama y sus bóxer.

Con sumo cuidado, colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada del menor.

Misaki, voy a entrar…-

Misaki no dijo nada. Estaba muy avergonzado como para pronunciar una palabra. Por el momento, no se imaginaba admitiendo con palabras que le gustaba la manera en que Akihiko se adueñaba de su cuerpo. Solo lo admitía con su silencio y dejando que el escritor tenga libre albedrío sobre él.

Akihiko empezó a empujar su cadera haciendo que su miembro de abriera paso en la estrecha entrada.

Ahhhh…-gimió Misaki al sentir la intromisión.

Cuando hubo entrado todo el miembro de Akihiko, este no esperó mas y empezó a embestir al menor a un ritmo rápido. Él se lo había buscado.

Esp…espera…-Misaki intentaba hacer que vaya más lento.

Para que se sintiera mejor una se sus manos volvió a dirigirse al miembro de su uke para empezar a recorrer toda su longitud al mismo vaivén que el de las embestidas. El sentir la fría mano de Akihiko dándole placer le hizo olvidarse del dolor inicial.

La mano libre de Akihiko se encontraba apoyada en la cadera de Misaki. De este modo conducía las caderas de su aún inexperto uke.

Se mantuvieron así por un tiempo que sentían se les escapaba de las manos. Ambos deseaban estar todo el tiempo posible sintiendo el placer que le proporcionaba el cuerpo del otro pero la creciente excitación de ambos haría que todo tuviera su final cuando llegaran al clímax.

Usa…gi…me corro…-

Déjalo salir. –

Misaki no pudo más y liberó su semilla en la mano de Akihiko. El escritor deseaba más así sacó su miembro aun erecto y se dispuso a acomodar a Misaki en una nueva posición. No tenía prisa, después de todo, tenía toda la noche.

Misaki se volteó, necesitaba aire. Dando sin querer una vista muy hermosa para Akihiko. Misaki y su rostro de color carmín, la respiración agitada y con la piyama completamente desacomodada y ahora manchada de semen.

Mi piyama…-se quejó Misaki.

Quítatela, de todos modos no la vas a necesitar. –le comentó Akihiko con un brillo en los ojos.

Akihiko ayudó a su uke a despojarse rápidamente de la ropa, más rápido de lo que Misaki hubiera querido. La ropa de ambos quedó esparcida por el suelo.

Akihiko se posicionó para volver a ingresar al cuerpo de Misaki. Lo hizo al mismo tiempo que lo besaba para acallar cualquier queja. Nuevamente, siendo uno, el ritmo de las embestidas fue en aumento.

Las manos de Misaki se aferraban a las sábanas mientras gotas de sudor recorrían su cuerpo.

Akihiko se hallaba concentrado en darle todo el placer que pudiera a su uke. A la par que entraba y salía del cuerpo de Misaki una de sus manos iba masajeando el miembro del menor.

Vio a Misaki arquear su espalda cuando dio con aquel lugar que hacía que se estremeciera.

Usagi…yo…me vengo…-advirtió el menor. Sus manos ahora se encontraban en la espalda del escritor, aferrándose a él.

Usagi continuó con sus movimientos lo que era un mensaje de aprobación para Misaki, si ya era hora de que llegara al clímax él se encargaría de que eso sucediera.

Ahhhhh. –un profundo gemido salió de la boca de Misaki.

Al mismo tiempo que el menor liberaba su semilla, Akihiko hizo lo mismo en su interior. Misaki comprobó que Akihiko finalmente también había llegado al orgasmo cuando escuchó su ronco gemido y sintió su miembro palpitar dentro de su estrechez.

Recuperado el aire, se acomodaron en la cama. Nuevamente, Misaki se encontró en los brazos de Akihiko.

Buenas noches, Misaki. Ahora creo que si podrás dormir tranquilo ¿o deseas otro beso de buenas noches? –dijo en tono pícaro Akihiko.

¡Solo duérmete! –gritó un avergonzado Misaki.

Las siguientes noches transcurrieron de un modo similar. Akihiko tomaba como excusa cualquier pequeño acto que se pudiera malinterpretar para atacar a su adorado Misaki. Desde el que Misaki jalara las sábanas porque Akihiko las tenía todas para él hasta el que el escritor afirmara que Misaki lo había llamado en sueños. Pero, finalmente, el día jueves llegó. Era la última noche que Misaki tendría que ir voluntariamente al cuarto de Akihiko.

 _¡Al fin! ¡No puedo creer que acabé de armar al guión! –pensó Misaki lleno de felicidad. Tenía grandes ojeras como consecuencia de la falta de sueño. Akihiko, quien lucía fresco como siempre para envidia de Misaki, había aprovechado al máximo el tener a su uke a su lado todas las noches._

¿Cómo crees que quedó? –le preguntó a Akihiko señalando con su dedo el archivo en la computadora.

Has eliminado algunas de las partes más interesantes. No has seguido algunos de mis consejos. –

Lo sé pero es que Sumi-senpai dijo…-

No pronuncies ese nombre. Además, él hizo mal en decirte eso. No puedes realizar algo como la edición de un guión anteponiendo la opinión del actor. –dijo Akihiko seriamente. Misaki no pudo adivinar si era porque se había tomado el trabajo de la edición en serio o porque había mencionado a Sumi.

Pero es que realmente se veía incómodo…-trato de excusarse Misaki.

Bueno, dejemos eso de lado. Después de todo, será el director quien haga las correcciones finales de tu trabajo mañana. Y, ahora que finalmente has acabado esa tarea, puedes dedicarme toda tu atención. –dijo Akihiko con un brillo en sus ojos.

Te recuerdo que te he dedicado atención toda la semana. Haya querido o no. –dijo Misaki furioso.

¿Hayas querido? Admites que querías que te met…-

¡Cállate pervertido! –gritó Misaki rojo de la vergüenza.

Te recuerdo que ya es hora de dormir…¿vamos? –dijo como si nada Akihiko mientras miraba la hora. Era un poco más de la medianoche.

Si…déjame guardar el documento…-Misaki, resignado, guardó la versión final en la computadora que utilizaba Akihiko.

Misaki sabía que sería otra larga noche pero sería la última. Si bien esto no significaba que Akihiko lo fuera a dejar de atacar cuando quisiera al menos volvería a tener más posibilidades de escaparse y poder dormir decentemente.

¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó Akihiko cuando vio que Misaki no se detenía en la puerta de su habitación.

Voy a ponerme piyama y a tomar una pastilla. Creo que me va a dar gripe o un resfrío. –

El piyama no lo necesitas…respecto a lo otro, yo te puedo hacer sentir mucho mejor… -sugirió Akihiko mirándolo de manera lujuriosa.

¡Viejo pervertido! –le gritó Misaki antes de entrar a su habitación.

 _¡Tonto! Encima que por su culpa puede que me haya resfriado…tantas noches durmiendo sin nada puesto…-pensó Misaki avergonzado._

Luego de tomar la pastilla Misaki fue al cuarto de Akihiko. Él ya estaba acostado en la cama esperándolo. La semana que había pasado casi sin dormir más el efecto de la pastilla en su cuerpo hicieron que cayera profundamente dormido apenas puso su cabeza en la almohada. La última sensación que tuvo fue la de sentir los brazos de Akihiko alrededor suyo…


End file.
